


there's a piece of a puzzle known as life (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just can’t help yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's a piece of a puzzle known as life (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [there's a piece of a puzzle known as life](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190567) by strippedpink (keepaofthecheez). 



**Title:** [there's a piece of a puzzle known as life](http://strippedpink.livejournal.com/403249.html)  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen, minor Jared/Chad  
 **Rating/Warnings:** NC-17 | alternate universe, graphic m/m slash, real person fiction, underage sex, drama, angst, romance, schmoop, abuse of swimming pools, Chad as a Good Guy (but not the Right Guy).  
 **Word Count:** 26,000

**Summary:** Sometimes you just can’t help yourself.

[Part 1](http://www.box.net/shared/dxb9j9sgs8%2041%20min%2015%20sec,%2037.7%20MB) or [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ructhr7gvtqzsxv/puzzle_known_as_life1.mp3)  
[Part 2](http://www.box.net/shared/2gby5dpgkg%2036%20min%2031%20sec,%2033.4%20MB) or [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7hml39utzs635co/puzzle_known_as_life2.mp3)  
[Part 3](http://www.box.net/shared/4t5a6drsw8%2039%20min%2009%20sec,%2035.8%20MB) or [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/s5xa4uvbgyjzyxy/puzzle_known_as_life3.mp3)  
[Part 4](http://www.box.net/shared/mmo4rlzwg0%2034%20min%2014%20sec,%2031.3%20MB) or [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/wm3d341nj6rlg1h/puzzle_known_as_life4.mp3)

Podbook (m4b) available [here](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/theres-a-piece-of-a-puzzle-known-as-life-audiobook).


End file.
